


This was not part of the plan

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Chatting & Messaging, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory, Song: I'll Make It Up To You (Imagine Dragons), Volleyball Dorks in Love, but its not going to be funny, but u know yolo, chatfic, maybe im creating a new lenguague, pls read me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Daichi only want to keep in touch after the high school. At least he was sure that he never could forget his friends.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 18





	1. @ the team

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe manga spoilers? Sorry

DaichiSawa1 has created a group chat.

DaichiSawa1 has changed the group name to "College Team".

DaichiSawa1 has added AzumaneA, Sugawara and KiyokoShimi.

DaichiSawa1: Hi, boys

DaichiSawa1: And Kiyoko

DaichiSawa1: I had made these chat to keep in touch

DaichiSawa1: Now we had finished high school and we have a full summer before college

DaichiSawa1: Idk we can hang out someday

KiyokoShimi: Yes, it looks perfect to me.

AzumaneA: im going to be a little busy with the house moving to tokio thing but its not gonna take me all summer

KiyokoShimi: Are you going to Tokio, Asahi-san?

Sugawara: Don't you know, Kiyoko? Our Asahi wants to be a designer!

AzumaneA: well yea... it's not a big desl

KiyokoShimi: That is fantastic!

DaichiSawa1: Yes, a big boy in a big city

Sugawara: Hahahah, Asahi we trust on you.

Sugawara: Also, you have Nekoma and Fukurodani's guys if you don't make friends.

KiyokoShimi: And Nohebi.

AzumaneA: i dont know, i have never talked to them...

DaichiSawa1: Listen should i add Yui?

DaichiSawa1: She is going to college too and you like her no?

AzumaneA: yeah sounds nice

KiyokoShimi: I don't care but are you sure about that?

DaichiSawa1: Uh, yeah, I'm so sure

DaichiSawa1: Why I shouldn't???

KiyokoShimi: I do not know, Suga-san it's here and Michimiya-san has always been in love with you...

AzumaneA: ...

DaichiSawa1: I don't think Yui likes me

DaichiSawa1: And wtf does Suga have to do with that?? Do you don't like Yui, Suga?

Sugawara: No, no. I do not understand why Kiyoko names me.

Sugawara: You can add her if you want.

KiyokoShimi: Oh, I'm sorry I was confused.

Sugawara: Don't worry, Kiyoko!

DaichiSawa1 has added YuiMichimi.

DaichiSawa1: Hi Yui!!!

DaichiSawa1: These is a chat to keep in touch now we had finished school

DaichiSawa1: To hang out

YuiMichimi: Hello!!! That's sounds cool for me!

AzumaneA: hi yui! I have to go because noya is in my house but we can talk later!!

Sugawara: Say hi to Noya! And hello Michimiya

KiyokoShimi: Hello, Michimiya-san.

KiyokoShimi: Should we add the rest of the team to hang out with them too? Hitoka-san too.

Sugawara: Sure!! Why not?

YuiMichimi: Ah... don't you think it is going to be a mess?

Sugawara: ???

Sugawara: No

Sugawara has added nishiNOYA, YachiHitoka, Hin4ta, Kageyama22, YamagcuhiT, DragonRyou, EnnoshitaCk and Tsukishima9.   
Sugawara has changed the name of the group to "Karasuno Team".

Hin4ta: WHAT IT THESE?

Kageyama22: A chat.

YachiHitoka: Hi, Shimizu-sempai!!

KiyokoShimi: Hi, Hitoka-san.

DragonRyou: HELLO KIYOKO!!!!!!!

Sugawara: Hi, guys! Daichi has created this chat to keep in touch when we start college. We can hang out now we are in holiday.

Hin4ta: ITS SOUNDS GREAT, SUGA-SAN

YamaguchiT: I'm going to be in Tokio for a while but we can hang out before or after my trip

DaichiSawa1: Hi everyone

DaichiSawa1: Oh, do you have family in Tokio, Yamaguchi?

Tsukishima9: He is going to visit his boyfriend.

YamaguchiT: TSUKKI

Sugawara: Have you got a boyfriend, Yamaguchi? That is awesome!

YamaguchiT: I'm not going to visit ny boyfriend... He is only a friend

DaichiSawa1: I didn't know that you are gay, Yamaguchi

Tsukishima9: He is not.

Hin4ta: WHAR ARE U NOT GAY? YOU ARENT TRYGIN TO GO OUT WITH KENMA????

Kageyama22: Dumbass, it was a secret

DragonRyou: sTOP, how is this that our yamaguchi its trying to go out with thar setter from nekoma and i didn't know nothing???

YamaguchiT: I'm bisexual, Hinata, and Kenma told you? What did he say?

DaichiSawa1: Okay... First, wow

DaichiSawa1: Second: I fell a little offended for finding out now, but congratulations

DaichiSawa1: I guess

KiyokoShimi: I already knew it.

Hin4ta: bisexual???

Kageyama22: He likes girls and also boys dumbass

YamaguchiT: It's not that simple but yeah, I guess we can explain these way

Hin4ta: WOA U CAN DO IT?

DragonRyou: Oh my Godness, what a precious soul...

YachiHitoka: I am bi too!

Sugawara: I'm so glad to hear that, guys! It is so cute that you can talk this way

Sugawara: These youth, everyday more simple...

EnnoshitaCK: You talk like if you were a fossil, Suga-san xD

DragonRyou: although he is right...

Kageyama22: I think it's more because the type of person

DaichiSawa1: Oi

DaichiSawa1: Tsukishima

DaichiSawa1: Captain's Nekoma Kuroo is asking me your number

DaichiSawa1: He says that it's for teaching something, I guess it's a blocker thing

YamaguchiT: xd

Tsukishima9: Don't give him my number, please.

Hin4ta: I CANNOT BELIV U DONT EANT TO RECIVE ADVICES FROM A CAPTAIN

Kageyama22: can you stop writing in capital letters dumbass

Hin4ta: SORRU

Hin4ta: i was talking with bokuto-san and he always write in capital

Hin4ta: and stop calling me dumbass you dumbass

Sugawara: Fukurodani's Bokuto-san and you text each other, Hinata?

Hin4ta: yes

Hin4ta: he gives me advices occasionally

Hin4ta: oh he's asking me your number2 tsukishima

Tsukishima9: Don't you dare.

DragonRyou: JAJSJSJHSHSHS do it

Sugawara: Tanaka don't encourage him! Hinata that's not fine if Tsukishima does not want it...

Hin4ta: im not going to do it...

DragonRyou: ):

YamaguchiT: u can add him

Tsukishima9: YAMAGUCHI.

YamaguchiT: Ah, im sorry tsukki!!!!

Hin4ta has added Brokuto.

Tsukishima9: I want to fucking kill you

Brokuto: HEY HEY HEY

Brokuto: I CATCH YOU TSUKKI

Brokuto has added Kubro.

Brokuto has added Akaashi.

DaichiSawa1: Wtf Bokuto stop adding people to this chat

Sugawara: Or not, you know. More people more fun. 

YuiMichimi: I knew it was going to be a mess...

Kubro: HI TUSKKI

Kubro: And Nekoma guys

Kubro: And beauty managers 

Hin4ta: HI KUROO-SAN, HI AKAASHI-SAN

Akaashi: Hello, Hinata-san. I am sorry for the inconvenience, Daichi-san. If you want we can leave the chat. 

Sugawara: Don't worry, Akaashi-san! You are Fukurodani's setter, right? I am a setter too.

Akaashi: Yes, I am. I know who you are, Suga-san. Are you going to join your college's volleyball team?

Sugawara: I do not think so. I want to be a teacher so maybe I leave volleyball...

Hin4ta: wait what

KiyokoShimu: Oh... I didn't know that you don't want to play volley anymore.

DragonRyou: WTF

DaichiSawa1: I didn't know either.

nishiNOYA: SO SO SO YAMAGUCHI-KUN WHEN WERE U SUPPOSED TO TELL US THAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON NEKOMA PLAYER????????????

EnosshitaCK: Noya... Maybe you should shut the fuck up and look who is in these chat xD

Kubro: WAIT

Kubro: WHAT IN THE HELL "HAVE A CRUSH ON NEKOMA PLAYER" MEANS???

Kubro: shit freckles-kun, who is? 

YamaguchiT: nobody

Hin4ta: wELL,,,,

Kageyama22: Shut up you freaking dumbass

Sugawara: Stop it. No one is gonna say nothing, ok?

Sugawara: Kuroo-san, please ignore this.

Kubro: believe me i can't

Tsukishima9: I will unblock you if you forget this.

Brokuto: AND ME??

Tsukishima9: No.

Kubro: Then i can't forget. Is Yaku? He is smol and he is angry all the time but idk someone has to love him

Ennoshita1: I'm pretty sure that Yaku-san have already someone that loves him but ok

Tsukishima: Alright, I am unblocking both of you but you have to shut the fuck up right now. 

Kubro: fair

* * *

Brokuto has created a group chat.

Brokuto has changed the group name to "bABES".

Brokuto has added Akaashi, Kubro and Tsukishima9.

Brokuto: hEY HEY HEY

Tsukishima9 has left de group chat.

Brokuto has added Tsukishima9.

Kubro: tsukki i can go back to the group chat and find out who is freckes crush

Tsukishima9: Fuck you. 

Kubro: i don't understand why its a big deal 

Kubro: if its of my team i cant talk to him about guchi and make it easy 4 him

Akaashi: It's something personal, Kuroo-san. That's the why. 

Kubro: okay, okay... relax

Kubro: at least i've got that tsukki unblock us :)


	2. @ the problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the mistakes and spellings horrors (I will be so freaking glad if you comment on what I have failed) 
> 
> So thank you for reading (?)
> 
> <3

Hin4ta: so guchi and i were talking 

Hin4ta: and we had an idea

Kageyama22: Oh shit

Sugawara: Do not curse. 

Kageyama22: why do you only complain about me? tsukishima curses too!!

Sugawara: I did not see him at his moment but I am seeing you right now that is why. 

Kageyama22: well that's not fair!

DragonRyou: are u sugawara?

DragonRyou: or sugamama?

nishiNOYA: HAAHHAHHAJAHAJHA LOL

nishiNOYA has changed Sugawara name to Sugamama. 

Sugamama: C'mon guys are you for real? 

Sugamama: Am I the only in this group chat that do not swear? 

EnnoshitaCK: hell yeah

DragonRyou: fuck yes

YamaguchiT: yep

nishiNOYA: yeah motherfucker

DragonRyou: so yeah daichi?

Tsukishima9: Lol.

DaichiSawa1: what the heck guys

DaichiSawa1: I dont even get the joke

Kubro: OMG HAHAAHAHAHAHHAH IM FUCKING CRYING YOU ARE MY NEW KING

Kubro: WHO R U?

Kubro: THE ONE WHO IS LIKE A YAMAMOTO BUT LIKE WITHOUT HAIR?

Tsukishima9: "Without hair".

DragonKyou: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH 

DragonKyou: Yes I'm the one without hair 

EnnoshitaCK: xD He is not wrong

Akaashi: I do not like swearing too, Sugawara-san.

Brokuto: BC UR A MOM TOO AKASHI

Tsukishima9: That's right.

YachiHitoka: lol every team has a mom or a dad figure

Hin4ta: what????

Hin4ta: if suga is our mom who is our dad???

Kageyama22: Daichi-san, obviously you dumbass

DaichiSawa1: Guys I know I'm the captain but I'm not your father figure

nishiNOYA: yes im pretty sure that u r

DaichiSawa1: And Asahi?

nishiNOYA: he is the drunk aunt 

AzumaneA: i dont drink!

Kageyama22: Iwaizumi-sempai is both mom and dad of seijou

Kubro: So I am the dad of my team then 

Tsukishima9: I feel so bad for your team then.

YamaguchiT: GUYS THE IDEA

Hin4ta: Oh yeah

YamaguchiT: We should add in these chat more people like from Sendai

YamaguchiT: bc yeah its funny with Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san but they live so far

Hin4ta: what do you think? we can hang out together! 

Sugamama: I do not see any problem here. 

DragonRyou: If mama say yes it's going to b a ofc

Hin4ta has added Mattsunn, MakkiMan, IwaizumiH and OiksTooru. 

YamaguchiT has added Terushima, HanaMis, Kun11mi and kIINDAICHI. 

nishiNOYA had added WatariLiber, MoriYaku, LevHaiba and YamaMoto. 

DragonRyou has added TendouMons, GoshikAce and SemiEita. 

Hin4ta: hi everyone!!!!! I'm Hinata from Karasuno and this group is for hang out someday

Hin4ta: You can add whatever u want!!! 

TendouMons has added Ushijima123 and Shirabu.

YamaMoto has added DaishouSs. 

OiksTooru: First of all Chibi-chan

OiksTooru: what the fuck 

Sugamoma: Please stop swearing.

Terushima: HELLO FRECKLES-KUN so you have finally fucking text me 

Matrsunn: hi mtfks 

Makkiman: who tf are all these people i don't hav no one added

Ushijima123: I am Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa. And you? 

OiksTooru has left the group.  
IwaizumiH has added OiksTooru.

IwaizumiH: Be kind. Hello everyone. 

OiksTooru: Oh my fucking god...

YamaguchiT: I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi from Karasuno!!!

Kageyama22: here kageyama from Karasuno too

OiksTooru left the group.  
IwaizumiH has added OiksTooru. 

IwaizumiH: Don't be so drama queen

GoshikAce: I AM GOSHIKI TSUTOMU FROM SHIRATORIZAWA. I AM GOING TO BE THE NEW ACE. 

LevHaiba: OMG IM LEV FROM NEKOMA AND I AM GOING TO B THE NEW ACE TOO

Kun11mi: Im kunini from seijou and i think this is a waste of fucking energy

YachiHitoka: Hi Im Yachi and I'm one of the Karasuno managers!!

KiyokoShimi: Well, you are the manager now I am not in high school, Hitoka. Hello everyone I am Kiyoko from Karasuno. 

nishiNOYA: THATS SAD KIYOKO-SAN 

nishiNOYA: but we will aleays lovr tou alright 

DragonRyou: my heArt is youts kiyoko-san

DaishouSs: Oh the three of you are a thing...? 

KiyokoShimi: What? No. I have a girlfriend. 

Sugamama: Wait.

nishiNOYA: EHAT THE HECK

nishiNOYA: EHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE RYOU

nishiNOYA: HWAT I AM LISTENGIN IS THIS HOW A STROKE FEELS?

nishiNOYA: I THINK IM HAVING A STROKE BRO

DragonRyou: WHO IS YOU GIRLFRIEND KIYOKO SAN I DIDNT KNOW YOU LIKE GIRLS WHY DIDNT U TELL US???? 

EnnoshitaCK: I am pretty sure that she tell you at the moment she began the relationship with Hitoka xD

Tsukishima9: Lol.

Sugamoma: Wait again. 

nishiNOYA: ARE YOU DATING WITH HITOKA? OH MY GUCKING GOD NOW I HAD PASSED AWAY AND IM HEAVEN

nishiNOYA: DONT WORRY MORTALS IS A NICE PLACE IT FEELS GOOD

AzumaneA: you are so dramatic

DaishouSs: Uh... okay, that's funny. I am Daishou from Nohebi.

Kubro has left the group. 

Tsukishima9: Please stay here forever, Daishou-san. 

Bokubro has added Kubro. 

Tsukishima9: Fuck. 

Kageyama22: ARE YOU WATCHING SUGA-SAN????

Sugamama: I do not have eyes right now. 

DaichiSawa1: It is anyone going to explain me all the motherfucker joke? 

YuiMichimi: yeah I don’t get it either

YuiMichimi: Daichi and Suga are not dating so??? Someone to explain me

Akaashi: Are not you two dating? Wow, I am surprised.

Bokubro: shit yOU MADE AKAASHI SURPRISE

Bokubro: HE ONLY SURPRISE WITH TSUKKI

Tsukishima9: Uh, uhm, thanks?

MakkiMan: Yeah bro I think it too

IwaizumiS: You two are always together 

TendouMons: and looking each other as if you were looking at ur world u know

DaichiSawa1: Wow calm down. Suga is only my friend. 

Sugamama: Yes of course, I do not know why you say that hahaha.

Sugamama: What a craziness hahaha. 

OiksTooru: Oh I think I know what is happening here

* * *

OiksTooru has created a group chat.  
OiksTooru has changed the name group to "Mom likes dad".  
OiksTooru has added Sugamama, Hin4ta, IwaizumiH, Akaashi and Mattsunn. 

OiksTooru: Okay we have a problem here, don’t you think?

OiksTooru: I know you from our 1st year camp Suga and I think you has not overcome your crush on Daichi

Sugamama: I do not have any idea of what are you talking, Oikawa.

Hin4ta: LOL I KNEW IT

Hin4ta: YOU LOOK TO DAICHI LIKE KAGEYAMA LOOK VOLLEYBALL

Matssunn: Weird comparison but I like it

Akaashi: I don’t know why I am even here. 

OiksTooru: bc you are a daisuga shipper ofc

IwaizumiH: I'm sorry, Akaashi-san, you can leave when you want, it is only Oikawa being as useless as always

OiksTooru: mean iwa-chan!

Sugamama: I do not like him, alright. And it is better this way because he would never going to fucking like me back. 

Hin4ta: I am so scared right now

Hin4ta: Maybe u guys don’t know but he don’t swear

Hin4ta: Im sure this is the most traumatic experience i’ve never had

Akaashi: Do you know if he likes boys? 

Sugamama: I do not know 100% but we have never had a conversation about that. I think that he does not know that I am gay either. 

Hin4ta: maybe is BISEXUAL? 

Mattsunn: mayb he liks succ a dic

IwaizumiH: shut the fuck up matssun why are u even here

IwaizumiH: u r not freaking good at romantic advices

Mattsunn: Excuse you motherfucker I am so fucking smooth

IwaizumiH: that is what you say but im still waiting for you to confess makki

Mattsunn: you dont want me to open my dirty mouth iwachan

OiksTooru: bitch i am the only one who can use this name

IwaizumiH: fck u mattsun

Mattsunn: fck me daddy

Hin4ta: i think that we are changing the subject... 

OiksTooru: Oh, tru

OiksTooru: what r u going to do suga? 

Sugamama: Nothing? I have do it nothing these last years and I am good. I do not see the problem. 

Akaashi: I don’t think it is good for you Sugawara-san... 

OiksTooru: Me either

Mattsunn: why dont u confess? 

Martsunn: u r not goint to be in the same class anymore

Mattsunn: u can go and tell him how u feels and then run eway

OiksTooru: well.......

OiksTooru: That’s a really pretty advice...

OiksTooru: U should do it


	3. @ sex ed

_bABES_

Kubro: tsukki when are u gonna come to tokyo again?

Kubro: we miss u 

Kubro: we don't see u since the nationals

Tsukishima9: Why should I go to Tokyo?

Brokuto: TO SEE US OBVIOUSLY TSUKKI

Akaashi: They are trying to say that we want to hang out with you. 

Kubro: we r going 2 take u on a date

Kubro: bt u hav to come to tokyo first

Tsukishima9: I don't want a date with you.

Tsukishima9: Either Bokuto.

Tsukishima9: Maybe Akaashi.

Brokuto: U BROKE OUR HEART TSUKKI

Kubro: if u dont want to come here tsukki

Kubro: we must go to sendai

Tsukishima9: Don't you dare.

_Karasuno Team_

Kubro: should we hang out some day of this week

Kubro: we r going to sendai so we can meet there

Hin2ta: YOU TOO BOKUTO SENPAI????

Bokubro: YEAH MY LITLLE SON WE HAV TO PLAY VOLLEY TOGETHER 

Hin4ta: HELL YEAH

Kageyama22: "hell yeah" is basically swear

Sugamama: No it is not.

OiksTooru: if u go ill go koushi-kun

DragonRyou: wait what the fuck

DragonRyou: why do u call him by his name

DragonRyou: WHY SUGA-SAN IS FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY

EnnoshitaCK: Is "fraternizing" a real world? xD

YamaguchiT: i dunno think so

YamaguchiT: this week im going to tokyo so i wont be there when you guys come :(

nishiNOYA: yeah goodbye guchis virginity

YamaguchiT: I HAVE SIXTEEN YEARS OMFG

Sugamama: NOYA!!!! Oh my god, you can not say something like that in this group!

MakkiMan: lol the children

Mattsunn: why nobody ever thinks about the children

Makkiman: a poor and priceless souls

IwaimuziH: You two aren't the fucking one to talk about that

kIINDAICHI: you are always talking about who is the top or bottom im kyouhaba relationship

WatariLiber: Oh thanks god either Yahaba or Kyoutani are in this chat

Kageyma22: what is kyouhaba

Makkiman: its their ship name

HanaMis: They are in a relationship?

Mattsunn: i hop that

WatariLiber: omg no they arent

LevHaiba: What's mean top or bottom?

GoshikiAce: duh obviously its talking about volleyball positions

Shirabu: If someone open his fucking mouth I am going to kill him while sleeps.

OiksTooru: so we have a sadistic one here

Terushima: kinky

Sugamama: Please stop talking this way. We have underage here. 

Mattsunn: thE CHILDREN

Hin4ta: i googled it

Hin4ta: and it was not about volleyball positions

Sugamama: DO NOT DO IT OH MY GOD.

Tsukishima9: Lol.

nishiNOYA: it is a culture thing suga-san

nishiNOYA: we need more sex ed in class

nishiNOYA: i didnt know condoms its for std too

nishiNOYA: i had to gOOGLED IT

Sugamama: But google it is not the best alternative. You can just ask high school's doctor. 

AzumaneA: if only i had listened to google i will be death at this time

DaichiSawa1: Your first time should be with someone who loves you like you loves them

DaichiSawa1: And Google it isn't going to say that 

DragonRyou: porn

IwaizumiH: The porn is not real, you can fucking lear about this 

Mattsunn: Our dad has spoken 

Makkiman: If he say porn is bad is bc he doesn't have any idea of internet

Makkiman: you can fucking search porn with INSTRUCTIONS

YamaguchiT: wait what?

Sugamama: DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM, YAMAGUCHI. 

Sugamama: Porn does not teach about affection and limits. 

AzumaneA: thats right

DaishouSs: I never talk with my high school's doctor but i googled a lot 

DaishouSs: in the end its based on having confidence in the couple

Kubro: i dunno know why mika is with u i fucking swear 

YachiHitoka: Wait we have a heterosexual couple in this chat! 

YuiMichimiya: Yeah but she is not in the chat

DaishouSs has added MikaTK.

MikaTK: Hello???

YachiHitoka: So we have a heterosexual couple in this chat now! 

MikaTK: Hi! I don’t know who are you but thanks you for letting me in!

Kubro: Really why r u with that snake

Terushima: snake lol

Terushima has changed DaishouSs name to snake. 

Kubro: thanks you

MiyaTK: Hi Kuroo-san!! Is Kenma here too? 

YamaMoto: nope but here’s taketora, lev and yaku

MoriYaku: Hello Mika-chan! 

nishiNOYA: your team looks so close to snake's girlfriend kuro

Kubro: its bc she is nice not like her bf

snake: Who is Terushima and WHY HE HAS CHANGED MY NAME

MiyaTK: I like it

Terushima: me too

Sugamama: Okay, hello Mika-san. I am Karasuno's ex-vice-captain and I am sorry if one of thems bothers you. 

Sugamama: But we were arguing an important issue: Yamaguchi you are sixteen years old. 

YamaguchiT: I DIDN'T SAY I WAS GOING TO LOST MY VIRGINITY MOM

nishiNOYA: dont u dare to talk to your mother like this child

YuiMichimiya: omg this is so funny

YuiMichimiya: I think it is time to the dad to talk 

YamaguchiT: oMG someone kill me

Tsukishima9: I'll do. 

YamaguchiT: u r so funny im dying 

Hin4ta: i think kenma has googled about this 

Hin4ta: i mean i can ask him if u want but we was talking about the top/bottom issue a moment ago

YamaguchiT: Oh my fucking god...

Kubro: kenma? what he has googled? 

Akaashi: Don't read the conversation, please. 

Bokubro: ILL DO IT FOR U

Kageyama22: YAMAGUCHI HAS SAID FUCKING WHY NOBODY IS LOOKING THIS? 

Kubro: Hold on are you dating Kenma? Yamaguchi are you really dating Kenma? 

Tsukishima9: You know it is not your problem right? 

Kubro: Kenma is my fucking best friend of course it is my fucking problem

Tsukishima9: It is their relationship and you can make a world of this. If Kenma hasn't told you already, he will. Don't go to pay with Yamaguchi. 

Kubro: I haven’t fucking say anything Tsukki

YamaguchiT: I know Kuroo, he is only protecting me. I am not dating Kenma. 

Hin4ta: well i think u are

Tsukishima9: Can you please shut the fuck up Hinata? 

Kageyama22: You don’t have to be so fucking rude with him

Tsukishima9: Maybe if he didn't tell people secrets I would not be so rude

YachiHitoka: Okay okay everybody calm down

OiksTooru: the first years are mad

IwaizumiH: Shut up Trashkawa

Mattsunn has changed OiksTooru name to Trashkawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you people think of this shit? i was looking for plot lines to follow and now i have the issue with suga/daichi and 3rd gym. i mean i know this have 0 sense but i am trying to make the chat a little logic idk
> 
> i am so sorry for the mistakes i swear idk why i am doing this in english but i think its a good way to idk be better in the lenguage??? lol pls tell me my fails :(
> 
> thanks you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am spanish and I don't know what I am doing but I hope that you like it. Thanks you for reading! <3


End file.
